After everyone has lived a wonderful life,
by HrookalkaDoll
Summary: What happens after the wonderful life? How about the new bachelors and bachelorettes? People say Forgetmenot valley never changes...much.


_KittyOnCrack's Corner_

Here it is, my first story on this account… o I might as well say it, you'll understand most of the story if you have played Harvest Moon: A wonderful life. (no, I hate these, but if you're remarkably stupid enough to believe I created harvest moon, nope, I'm oh-so sorry to disappoint you but no. this is the first and last I'll be saying this. Cry me a river, build a bridge, then get over it.) This story takes place in the 'future', and the next generation. You'll find out more about what happened as the story goes on, and there are some details I can't tell you now…;) but here's a few things, Jack, the male farmer you play as, married the heroine from More Friends of Mineral Town, you'll find out more about that. Muffy finally married Griffin, and other things. Pleaaaaase comment. Encourage me to write more!

The sun rising against Forget-Me-Not Valley wasn't that hard to miss, but a lot of its villagers, nevertheless, hadn't even bothered to get up and see it. Since I basically live in the valley, and I mean, literally, I see it every day, and it ain't disappointing. My name's Tanner, and I'm a vagabond, as you might've guessed.My dad is dead, and my mom went away. I don't know much about 'em, but I know some, and I can remember some too…

My dad's name was Gustafa, and I can remember some of him, since he died when I was seven. Back then, we lived in our yurt, but I barely remember being in there much, we were always outside. But inside, Dad had a lot of music instruments, and he taught me the names of all of them, and I still remember them. But my clearest memory of him was him playing the guitar; he once told me my mom told him she loved him playing it. It was hand-made, and pretty small. In fact, I still have it; it's lying next to me right now. Before they made our yurt into a flower shop, I took it out, and put it on my back, just as Dad used to.

And my mom…her name was Nami, and people always used to, and still do, when they think I can't hear 'em, that I'm the spitting image of her. I guess she had red hair and almond-shaped, sky-blue eyes then, cause that's how I look like. Nami left me and my dad when I was born, so I barely remember her. Back then, I thought it was normal, but I remember Lavender telling me I couldn' play with her, back when I was little, cause I had no mom. Now that I think of it, it must've been hard for my dad, raising me, and such. There was another thing I remembered…I once asked him where my mom was, and he said she was a weather forecaster. I asked him what that was, and he just chuckled. I guess my mom will always be a mystery, but I still think about 'er. Some day, I wanna go find her, and learn all about her, and have her answer my questions. But how can I do that when I don't even know where she is?

Forever Bloom Farm

"Ah…" I opened my eyes slowly, squinting through the light from the open window.

"Morning!" Mom chirped. I blinked, and then smiled weakly.

"You were all in a hurry about seeing the first of spring, right? Well, it's pretty nice outside, if you want to go to the spring, you should do it now…" In a start, I was up, changing from my pajamas to my farm-smock like a hurricane. "I don't believe it…Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Mom?" I whined, putting my hand-made moccasins sloppily. My mom laughed softly, and then added, "I was like you when I was little too, spring always got me excited…" She giggled.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I cried, but laughed at the humor of the situation. Jane, my mom, was always doing jokes like these on me and my siblings, but she never meant any harm. Mom's way too nice and optimistic, she wouldn't hurt a fly. I put on my favorite hat, the white one with an orange sash around it, as well as wide rims to shade my eyes from the sun. Just as I was about to race out the door, I called back to Mom, asking, "Where's Sunny and Kiley?" She gestured to the field. I ran out the door, and just as she said, I saw my two little brothers chasing chickens.

"You worthless bastards!" I screamed, and ran towards them, but they were too fast. Doubling over in laughter, they blew raspberries at me as they leaped over the fence, running towards the town, going who knows where. They're the ones who're going to get lost, they're the ones who're going to cry, _I'm _the one who's going to get yelled at it. Right on cue, my dad, Jack, came running out of the barn, and said, in annoyed tone,

"Hiro, watch your language!" I admit, when I get mad, my language can get pretty rough, and my dad didn't usually mind, unless my eight and ten-year old brothers heard. His brown eyes looked over the field, and then added,

"Where're the boys?" I pointed in the direction of the town. He sighed angrily, and told me to go get them, I objected angrily, using every excuse and explanation to tell him that I wanted to go up to the spring to see…spring. The cherry blossoms bloom, the snow melt, the grass grow…He told me I could go later, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes melt. Dad loved nature too, and that was part of the reason he took up his dad's farm.

"Please, please, Dad…?" I knew my voice sounded whiney, but I didn't care. I just needed to be at the spring, and I was just wasting time here.

"Hiro, just do it, you're just wasting time now! Whining won't get you anything from me!"

"Ah…" I groaned, but knew Dad was right. I was known for being impatient, especially when I really wanted something. I guess I better get on my way then.

Vesta Farm

I throw another one of the apples we got from our trees into the basket. I was up since five o' clock, and working simultaneously. My mom walks into the storage room, where I'm throwing apples from my apron into a basket. She looks at me, her gray eyes filled with sadness, confusion, and pity.

"Hannah…" I don't want to hear it. Nobody understands me, and when they try to, it just makes it worse. Mom just doesn't get the message. The only people that do are my big brother, Wesley, and AuntVesta. But Wesley's out somewhere, and AuntVesta's died one and a half weeks ago. Ever since then, I've stopped talking.

"Hannah, won't you say something? I hate it when you're like this…" Mom started, walking toward me softly and slowly. I felt bad for Mom too, in a way. Aunt Vesta had always kept her and Dad together, but now, all Mom and Dad do is fight. And half of what they fight about is me. I didn't want to make any trouble, so I didn't say anything. But there's another thing…the day before Aunt Vesta died, we had an argument. Aunt Vesta didn't like being called Auntie, she said it made her feel old, so I called her Vesta. Vesta was one of my best friends as well as being a relative, and we barely fought about anything. But that day, we did fight. I didn't think of it as a serious topic, or as something she'd take it personally, but apparently, her feelings were really hurt. It was about her never being married. I laughed about it, saying why anyone wouldn't marry her, since she was so great of a person. Instantly, I should've known to stop. Vesta didn't say anything, until she cried at me, her face half full of sorrow, half full of anger, that I should be quiet, and that she didn't think I'd treat her this way. I was so taken aback…I'd never seen Vesta like this, Vesta was always laughing, happy, and maybe sometimes a bit tough, but inside, I knew she was a sweet-heart. I stood there, and didn't say anything. I went to my room, confused, and went to sleep, but I didn't give the thought that much thought, that her feelings were hurt, so when the next day…

I swallowed, as I felt tears sprouting in my eyes. Mom touched my hand, I brushed it angrily off, and got up, running out of the storage room, and outside of the farm.

There, I saw Wesley just by the river, a tall, lanky figure by the bridge, his fishing pole in his hand, his long brown hair hanging over his face. He raised his head slightly, and then his absent-minded, bored, brown eyes came to life.

"Hannah!" I ran to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. Instantly, I started sobbing, hanging onto his shirt, burying my face in his cold arms. I wish I could tell him…all that happened, all of these mixed emotions in me, how I want to run away with him some place far away, some place where I won't hear Mom and Dad always fighting, hushed voices outside of our farm, talking about us…But Wesley didn't need any words to understand. Wesley understood me, through and through, he always had. After all, Dad had kicked Wesley out of the house yesterday for yelling at him to shut up and leave me alone. I held onto Wesley tighter. He had stood out here all night…

"It's okay, Hannah. It's okay." The tears came faster, and I sobbed.

The Bar

I tell most people my hair is naturally like this. Heehee. What fools! I get up pretty early each day to brush it, untangle it, and even use some of Mom's hand-made hair-rollers, so I can make my hair curly, not that it needs it of course…Mom says that her hair used to be a rich, bright blond, and in perfect curls. Pfff…yeah, right… My hair is a nice, light brown, but I squeeze lemon in it sometimes to lighten it. I'm the youngest of the kids here in Forget-me-not valley, ten and a half, and I pride myself in being pretty and perfect. It _is _a good life, no?

On my desk was a paper with a list of things I wanted, and if I got them, they'd get crossed out.

"_Learn how to speak French, buy a new nightgown, cute hairclips, high-heeled shoes…" _I read the list out loud as my green eyes scanned over the long paper. A door behind me opened, and my mom came in.

"Lavender, come help set up the bar!" Grr! I hate helping! Why can't they just do it themselves?

My mom, Muffy is her first name, looked down at what I was doing. She sighed, but smiled too.

"Your hair looks fine, honey, so come and set up." I stomped my foot angrily.

"You're just saying that 'cause you want me to just go set up! Mom, I need to look good! So let me!" I snapped. Muffy looked sad for a moment, her green eyes, similar to mine, looked partly annoyed, partly hopeless.

I thought I caught her say the word 'spoiled', as she left. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I'm a little high-maintenance…so what? It's a good life!

Yeah, that last one was short, but you'll see more of all of them. For now, read this, don't flame, and blah, blah, blah….Reviews would be more than appreciated! andso will ideasabout other characters,I already have an idea about Lumina,just so you know, butyou can stillgive ideas about other things, right? 


End file.
